User talk:RayClaus
Admin 590 edits....this is messed up, you've only made like 312 edits, well, if it's not messed up- Good job then! Also, asking will lower your chance of being admin. Here is what a admin needs -- *Over 300 edits *Been here for a long time *Always active *Dependable We should wait awhile before I decide K.k? 19:03, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I made 748 edits XD. I have 2 edits so...you just add them up. typo* 2 accounts And by a long time, I mean like -- A really long time. I've been here since it was invented. Just check User:Kindness same person. I forgive you and thank you for the picture XD 03:20, February 28, 2012 (UTC) P.M. P'ortal Master You can register them yourself. Just add them to the "List of Skylander Elements" page. 16:28, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Re:help Yeah sure I can help. It's very simple just use this code: |'NAME |DESCRIPTION |RECOMMENDED |- Leave out the cap words. To add this code edit the section of the page, and click "Source". Source shows all the wiki code, and in my opinion is easier than "Visual". Add this code under the "|-" which is lowest, when you're done it should look like this: --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 17:03, March 27, 2012 (UTC) No the code does work, you just put it in wrong. When you add the code remove "NAME", "DESCRIPTION", and "RECOMMENDED" with the appropriate answers. For example in the NAME slot put the name of the universe, in the DESCRIPTION slot put the description of the universe (don't make it too big), and in the RECOMMENDED slot say if it's recommended or not. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 20:04, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Skylanders Fanon Wiki This Is Dude, this is the Skylanders Fanon Wiki. Also do you even own Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure? Because it almost seems like you don't. You do realize the Skylanders are a group of heroes and herons who save helpless creatures like mabu, and moles right? Not everyone in Skylands is a Skylander! Plus you don't have a solid reason to block me. Those laws need to be updated, and changed or else this wiki is gonna DIE. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 16:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Re: re:Skylanders Fanon Wiki This Is I do own a copy of the Skylanders game! You have no right to say that I don't, for no reason. Those are lies. Plus if you don't own the game, or any Spyro games, you don't know anything about this wiki. Why are you here if you don't play Skylanders?! Plus I'm not making bad articles, it's called fanon. I'm doing new things on this wiki, unlike you who just makes Skylanders. --User:Feey1 "Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!!" 02:29, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Egg Wow...you made Frishgon's egg look really cool!Superhappyyoshis 23:43, April 15, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Template Can you make the template for Vecoline and make Vecoline and Rigel's eggs?Superhappyyoshis 02:50, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Cool Nice! Really Nice! I love your Vecoline!Superhappyyoshis 22:12, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis More? Can you make more pictures for Vecoline?Superhappyyoshis 22:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 1 Can you help me with my Crocotis page? Toy Forms You know my Skylanders,right?Well,all of them (exept Vecoline) don't have toy forms.But,I seem to notice you are pretty good at making toy forms.Can you make some for my Skylanders?Please? Superhappyyoshis 04:08, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Wow YOU MADE ELBEM LOOK SO COOL! Superhappyyoshis 04:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis just something... Mew! Superhappyyoshis 04:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 2 I have a new Skylander.He is a baby Ovir Raptor named Berry. So,will you make his toy form and template? ? Do you edit the Secret Skylanders? Because I want Vecoline in it. Just saying,if it ended or you DON'T edit it,then nothing.Superhappyyoshis 01:38, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis About TLOV I have other characters... *More Bald Eagles *The Mom and Dad *Some helpers for Fredmark *Anglis (Cameo) Feel Free to add more! Giving Away Hey,if your giving away a Dragon or Reptile 'I guess I could take care of it! Tails... Even though Tails is a cat from the Sonic Series,can I make him/her an Eagle? Because Vecoline is an Eagle.Superhappyyoshis 20:32, April 19, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 3 I need help with my Dr.Dolphin page.Can you help?Superhappyyoshis 01:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 4 Can you help me with my Aximus page?Superhappyyoshis 01:08, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Better... Blackburn would be a better idea.Anyway,will Blackburn be a Skylander or just a freind?Superhappyyoshis 01:20, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis About TLOV 2 I have more characters for the legend of Vecoline! *Quincy (Secondary Antogist) *Aximus (Appears every time in Volcano Island) *Vecoline Jr. (Minor Character/You can create him) Help 5 Can you help me with my Quincy page?Superhappyyoshis 23:30, April 20, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis TLOV ? Will Quincy be in The Legend of Vecoline? If he is,he will either be in a robot,or talking with his dad.Superhappyyoshis 00:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Battle Quotes You can make battle quotes for Vecoline any time you want!Superhappyyoshis 02:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Elemental Crystal Form Can you make a water element version of Vecoline? I can't think of anything.Superhappyyoshis 04:31, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis About the new design... Well,honsestly I like Vecoline's current look,but your new Vecoline can be used anytime!Superhappyyoshis 04:55, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis What? I don't have an iScribble account.What is iScribble anyway? Drawing Can you make a Vecoline with no wings? I wanted a picture like that to be in the long gallerySuperhappyyoshis 06:10, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Expanding TLOV I just wanted to remind you-I am making a new part of ''The Legend of Vecoline. Quincy will make his debut.Sorry for the italic writing,it just would not go off! Help 6 plus TLOV I made a robotic version of Vec named VecXL.Do you mind helping the page and putting the robot in The Legend of Vecoline?Superhappyyoshis 00:32, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Template Can you add the template to my VecXL page?Superhappyyoshis 00:57, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis More Villains Can you add more villains for Fredmark? Click here is you want to! Superhappyyoshis 05:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Draw, Can you make pictures of VecXL? Help 7 Can You Help Me With My Turtlus Page?Superhappyyoshis 23:51, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Leo has a wiki!? Wait...LEOPARDEON HAS HIS OWN WIKI? I WILL MOST LIKELY MAKE ONE FOR VECOLINE!Superhappyyoshis 00:39, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Crabs and Lobsters Do you mind making a Crab or Lobster? I need more crustaceans!Superhappyyoshis 01:03, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis More to TLOV can you add more to the legend of vecoline?Superhappyyoshis 01:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 8 Can you help me with my Batusk page?Superhappyyoshis 04:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis A.K.A Vecoline More to TLOV I am finishing Quincy Comes In on the Legend of Vecoline.It just has to be finished. You can start the new chapter,but 1 question. Why do you rarely edit the Legend Of Vecoline?Superhappyyoshis 04:59, April 23, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Firefly Dragon ' ' I have a breed of dragon! It is called a '''Firefly Dragon. Help 9 Can you help me with my Sandecial page?Superhappyyoshis 01:40, April 25, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 10 Can you help me with my Whalus page and my Scarlet page?Superhappyyoshis 00:26, April 26, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 11 Can you help me with my Sandecial page?Superhappyyoshis 00:38, April 26, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis RE: The Legend of Vecoline I have more characters for the Legend of Vecoline! *Primitive Vecoline (From the past) *Scarlet *Quincy (Alredy Added) *Sherif Vecoline (From the Past) *VecXL The "From the Past" characters are characters that will be in a time machine. Also note that Primitive Vecoline will not speak, just speak caveman.( for example, "I'm Ready!" will be like "Ooga Ready!" And "art" will be "Taila Foo") Scarlet About the Legend of Vecoline, can there be a chapter near the end of the series where Fredmark starts talking to Quincy and finds Scarlet as a slave and saves her. It was in her biography, just saying. P.S I added pictures to your dragon breeds wiki. I added A LOT...not like 100 just about 20...or 30... TLOV It's ok! You can take as long as it takes! I don't mind!Superhappyyoshis 04:31, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 12 Can you help me with my Beefneer page? Can he appear in the legend of Vecoline?Superhappyyoshis 04:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Templates Can you add the templates to 3 pages? Prehistoric Eagle Vecgar Vecson Those 3 pages need some kind of template, and when I try to do it, the picture never comes up, such as Fangrr. Links How to you make links to youtube? I want to pick a theme for Fredmark.Superhappyyoshis 20:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Mary Sue Does this look like a good Mary Sue example for new users? of Mary Sue Help:Example of Mary Sue Superhappyyoshis 04:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Go to my controbutions and click on "mary sue"Superhappyyoshis 04:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 13 Can you help me with my Vec Bros. Brawl page?Superhappyyoshis 05:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 14 Can you help me with this page?Superhappyyoshis 01:51, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 15 Can you help me with my Sealmor page?Superhappyyoshis 23:20, April 30, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis Help 16 Can you help me with this page? Leader Vec UniverseSuperhappyyoshis 02:40, May 1, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis How Dare you! You dumby! You can't use other people's characters without their permission. I may as well use one of your characters, and have them die! It's my character, you have NO right to dictate what happens to them without my permission. Plus that other wiki is just plain stupid, the stories should be here, it's less complicating that way. And don't use that type of content any on this wiki again. The last thing we want is that type of content, when on a wiki little kids can be looking at. Do you have no respect for other religions, peoples, and their rights? -- User:Feey1 Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!! 00:42, May 2, 2012 (UTC) But... You have the right to edit your own articles, but you can't add offensive content to it. I didn't say you couldn't edit your own articles, you're not even listening to me. But you can't add ANYTHING you want, there's rules against that. You can't add any adult content, rude language, or crude images/videos. And that history is written by me, and it's true. -- User:Feey1 Fanon, fanon, fanon, fanon!!! 00:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Help 17 Can you help me with my Natius page?Superhappyyoshis 03:31, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis About the website... I have an account on Skylanders: Spyro's Universe. My name is Emerald Horizondragon.Superhappyyoshis 22:24, May 2, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis FYI I play as Cynder the mostSuperhappyyoshis 00:41, May 3, 2012 (UTC)Superhappyyoshis My account hi rainbow my skylanders spyro's universe account is Crystal Chaos master add if you like you can find in the mainland i play as zap mostly :D Chaosmaster123 15:56, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Layout I LU-LU-LOOOOOVE WHAT YOU DID WITH THE TEMPLATE! -''Beautiful Heart'' 02:57, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Copying Content Evil, I have seen your edits here at the Skylanders fanon, and I noticed that you've been copying our content over to their wiki. May I ask why? We do not tolerate users copying content. -- Aura24 03:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Plz stop edditing my pages without permission. The page that you edited was Magmore and it annoyed me. U can edit as long as it is only grammatical errors and inserting one of those cool list thing in the top right hand corner. Thankyou Yours sincerely an anonimous wiki user okay u r allowed to edited anything but plz do not change my attacks. on my frostbite page you changed his bite attack to a charge attack plz do not do this thankyou from an anonymous wiki user Phoenix Dragon Do you think you can make a magic Phoenix Dragon? I am making an undead one. ''Toy forms of the chaos skylanders ''could you make the toy forms of the chaos skylanders please Chaosmaster123 08:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Are you the only active admin? if so I'd like to be an admin ~Jet Set Ronnoc "Long Time" how long is that,six weeks? ~Jet Set Ronnoc Croco-Template Sorry if I am spamming you, but here is a crocodile template I made :3 Spore Your Torch Skylander has a picture of Spore. My user on there is GroxCroc. Oh, and I didn't like the name "Superhappyyoshis" so.... Here I am! I thought I heard somwhere that you left Spore, oh well. I also wanted to tell you that chaosmaster123 changed AJ accounts, his new account is Chaosmaster. I liek trains. (talk) 00:18, February 20, 2013 (UTC)